Bollard lights are a type of architectural outdoor lighting fixture comprising short, upright ground-mounted units, typically giving off light from the top or the sides, and used to illuminate walkways, steps or pathways. With the proliferation of wireless communications, users of smartphones, laptops, tablets, etc. want to be connected everywhere—even walkways, steps and pathways.
The present invention provides wireless communication in areas along walkways, steps or pathways where bollard lighting fixtures are installed.